teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
William Barrow
William Barrow is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the fifteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Doug Jones. History Prison Barrow was convicted of walking onto a school bus full of students and detonating a shrapnel-filled bomb. Four teens were killed, one was maimed, and Barrow suffered severe injuries. Barrow claims the kid's eyes were glowing like in the movie Village of the Damned, suggesting that they were in some way evil. He was committed to Eichen House, a mental health facility. William is being wheeled into Beacon Hills Hospital after other hospitals wouldn't treat him. Melissa McCall reluctantly does the pre-op interview. She asks if he understands what is about to happen. Barrow leans up and tells her to ask what she really wants to know. She asks him why he did it, and he tells her that the kids had glowing eyes. Barrow jerks and starts to rant at her that their eyes were glowing, and Melissa makes her escape. In the surgery room, they get him open, they find what looks like a tumor instead of shrapnel. The surgeon asks for a 10 blade. Melissa tells the doctor to look, because the thing inside Barrow is pulsing. It bursts open, and live flies start swarming everywhere. Barrow sits up and slashes the surgeon with the scalpel. As the nurses come out of the room screaming, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski rush in. A nurse is on the floor trying to keep the surgeon from dying, but Barrow is gone. He then goes to the school, where he hides behind the door in coaches office when Lydia and Aiden come into the room kissing. After they leave, Barrow picks up a staple gun and uses it to close his wound. He then goes to the store room where he uses chemicals to cover his scent and finds a coded name on the blackboard. After, he goes to the library, where he hides from everyone and also stares at Kira. Later, at night, outside Kira's house, Barrow runs up behind Scott and knocks him out with a tire iron and then takes Kira to where he previously worked. At the substation, Barrow disconnects and electrical line with an ax. He has Kira tied up on the floor. She asks him what he's doing, and he says that right now he's going to take her picture. He grabs her phone from her pocket and snaps a few photos. He says he's making sure he has proof for all the people who never believed. Once he has his photos, Kira asks him to let her go. He just shakes his head and asks her if she's ever seen Village of the Damned (iTunes), the original. " Not the remake. Nobody cares about crappy remakes." He explains that the movie is about a group of blond-haired beautiful children who can make their eyes glow. Barrow rants that when he told everyone he saw children with glowing eyes no one believed him and wouldn't do anything. It was like they were paralyzed, but he's going to shake everyone out of their paralysis. "I am going to galvanize them." Scott runs in and finds Kira. She calls his name, and then Barrow hits him with an electrical line. The shock sends Scott flying. Barrow approaches Kira with the sparking power line. Scott tries telling Barrow that Kira isn't the one he wants. Barrow touches the line to Kira, and her body glows. The substation explodes. Barrow appears to be dead. Kira absorbs all the electricity into her hands. Appearances Season Three *"Galvanize" References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters